Merchant Page
Merchants are not a real class in AR. This page's purpose is to inform other players on how to start a business within Apocalypse Rising, but non-merchants can learn base making skills from this page too. Tips for Players # If you see a merchant's store, you are extremely lucky. Announce on global chat that you are entering the store before you do so. If you enter without asking, you'll most likely be killed and looted before you get in by his/her guards. # Always give good deals to a merchant. If the merchant haggles (argues over a deal) with you, quickly stop and say the deal's off, because the merchant can signal his/her guards to kill you if they do not like you or your deals. # Do not steal, guards will check crates routinely. If anything is stolen, they will kill you and take their items back. # Always help a merchant. If the merchant is making a store, help them gather supplies, as you will most likely get a reward for your troubles. If the merchant needs a specific item or items, go retrieve those items and you will also be likely to receive a reward. # If you are in global chat, and the merchant is active there, ask the merchant to invite you to his/her group so you can help said merchant, for the reasons stated above. Tips for Merchants # Always use an Entrencher to block windows. This is to prevent players from coming inside to attack. # Use crates to store items. To be organized and quick, put items in order. For example: ammo crate, gun crate, medic crate (painkillers and bloodbags), etc. # Light up the area with things like Chemlights, Road Flares, Floodlights, Firepits, etc. If you have time, use an Entrencher to make a sign that says "store" or "shop" (or a dollar sign) in front of your building. You want your store to be noticed. Don't worry about bandits, if your guards (see below) are capable, there will be little threat. # Get guards. Your guards can defend you from bandits or anyone who tries to steal from your shop. Have guards you know IRL, so they don't backstab you, but people you've played with two or three times before make good guards as well. # If you do decide to have guards who you do not know in real life, be sure to choose guards that you have interacted with multiple times before and trust. Heroes who are down on their luck are a good example, and may also make effective, albeit perhaps reluctant guards. However, make sure that you know them to be heroes, and only use them as a last resort. # Use Skype or a similar chat service in order to have better control of your guards. # Make sure to only sell high-level equipment to players you can at least moderately trust. Don't sell an infamous bandit a PPSH or Patriot and expect everything to be fine afterwards. As a matter of fact, avoid selling to bandits whenever possible, especially if there are a high amount of bounty hunters or heroes on the server, as they may try and kill you in order to stop your dealings with bandits. # Wear bright clothing and wave around a flashlight at other players if you do come across them, and announce in global chat to not shoot, and that you are a merchant. This will show you are friendly. Be sure to have guards around in case your encounter turns unfriendly. # Unless your server is relatively empty and/or you have a friend to tend the shop, you should "hire" scavengers. Fresh spawns usually make good scavengers, as they will likely have poor gear and thus more incentive to work with you. Scavengers don't have to be super-trustworthy, they just have to be trustworthy enough. If you have a good location you shouldn't need more than one or two scavengers. Beware though, the scavengers may try to take the better weapons they find and give you average ones (for example, they may find a G18 and a CZ75 and give you the CZ while they keep the G18). While it is important not to leave your scavengers with only the worst of the weapons they find, make sure you still get a good deal, and be sure to reward them when they bring you high-quality loot. # Make sure to leave your store with someone reliable (i.e. a close friend) when you leave the game. It may also be advisable to grab the best gear you have in the shop if you wish to start anew when you join another server. Good Places to Make a Shop * Trinity HQ. It has walls all around it, and while some are cracked, a few stone walls should fix them. The main problem is blocking up the gate in front. Yale, Fort Ruins, Korri, Dirk, and the HQ itself are all military loot spawning places, so you will get some good loot from basing here. The only bad thing is that you will get a LOT of freshies who will attack your store, as they have little to lose. * Yale. Many military loot hotspots nearby, and all you have to deal with is the occasional Makarov and DB Shotgun wielding freshie. The tightly packed town is optimal for basing, and since it's so small, you can easily make a base out of half of it without needing to go to Kin for materials. * Refugee Camp. You have a lot of eager, albeit badly geared people willing to trade, the tents are easy to fortify, and since Olke, Vernal, Military Outpost, and Old Mine are close by, you get a lot of loot to trade. Category:Community Category:Classes